The present invention relates to a carburetor construction and, more particularly, to a new and improved apparatus for adjusting the position of the fuel metering rod in a carburetor of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,046, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although previously used and disclosed carburetors of the slide and metering rod type have generally served the purpose, they have been so constructed as to make it difficult to mount and adjust the fuel metering rod accurately relative to the slide. In some cases the adjustment apparatus has been complicated and thus difficult and expensive to manufacture and/or assemble.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a simple and reliable construction for enabling a fuel metering rod in such a carburetor to be adjusted easily and accurately on the slide member.